A travel control device is known which plans a target route for a subject vehicle in accordance with presence or absence of an avoidance object which the subject vehicle should avoid, and drives the subject vehicle on the target route. With regard to this kind of device, a technique is known in which, when an approaching vehicle is detected around the subject vehicle, the subject vehicle is controlled so that the distance between the approaching vehicle and the subject vehicle along the vehicle width direction is maintained at a constant distance (See JP2013-091401A).
In the above technique, however, when a plurality of approaching vehicles exists around the subject vehicle, the subject vehicle may yaw laterally to give an uncomfortable feeling to the passengers because the subject vehicle is controlled so that the distance between each of the approaching vehicles and the subject vehicle along the vehicle width direction is maintained at a constant distance.